Tank Songs
by Madcinder
Summary: Songs about tanks and the girls who drive them.
1. Heal This Soul

It's a sunny afternoon  
As we pull into the harbour  
And I swear we'll be there soon  
Then the story goes no farther

So we sail under the moon  
Every moment it gets harder  
I said I swear we'll be there soon  
Because the moon is growing larger

If you could meet me beneath the carrier deck  
Put your arms around me, plant kisses on your neck

I keep holding on  
Hoping you will come  
The light has gone  
I'm waiting for someone

And I hope you know  
I won't lose control  
We won't go slow  
But you can heal this soul

I always will be free  
You can heal this soul

And the sun is beating down  
I can hear the thunder  
Lost in a foreign town  
Left alone to wonder

I feel the engine hum  
Don't know why I even bother  
Am I the only one  
Looking for their lover

If you could meet me beneath the Churchill hatch  
Put your arms around me, we'll weather all attacks

I keep holding on  
Hoping you will come  
The light has gone  
I'm waiting for someone

And I hope you know  
I won't lose control  
We won't go slow  
But you can heal this soul

I will always be free  
You can heal this soul  
I shall not spill my tea  
I won't lose control

I keep holding on  
Hoping you will come  
The light has gone  
I'm waiting for someone

And I hope you know  
I won't lose control  
We won't go slow  
But you can heal this soul

I keep holding on  
Hoping you will come  
The light has gone  
I'm waiting for someone

And I hope you know  
I won't lose control  
We won't go slow  
But you can heal this soul  
You can heal this soul  
You can heal this soul


	2. Tell Our Story

Hammering sounds  
Thundering pounds  
Fire from the belly of the beastly glory

Tearing it down  
Heavenly bound  
Flying off to heaven so tell our story

Here for a night  
Of cannon fire light  
Setting the darkness ablaze with delight

We'll make you fall  
So say we all  
We came, we saw, we entered the hall

We stand  
Command  
We are the death to all those at hand

Sailing on the wings of history  
Steel angels of victory

Hammering sounds  
Thundering pounds  
Fire from the belly of the beastly glory

Tearing it down  
Heavenly bound  
Flying off to heaven so tell our story

We are the children of Guderian  
And into glory ride  
The fire borne Hetzers arrive

Terror compounds  
Night coming down  
Dragons of metal, they will crawl on the ground

Lights in the dark  
The ricochet sparks  
Making their mark on the devil's heart

Defend  
And send  
And armoured shell, from hell we descend

Bringing a new age of history  
We are the harbingers of victory

Hammering sounds  
Thundering pounds  
Fire from the belly of the beastly glory

Tearing it down  
Heavenly bound  
Flying off to heaven so tell our story

We are the children of Guderian  
And into glory ride  
The fire borne Hetzers arrive

Armour and steel  
Fire at your heels  
Tanks from the ranks  
Of the enemy real

Treads on the ground  
Cannons surround  
Monsters give thanks  
With a furious sound

Reprimand  
By my hand  
Iron horse takes the course of your land

Hammering sounds  
Thundering pounds  
Fire from the belly of the beastly glory

Tearing it down  
Heavenly bound  
Flying off to heaven so tell our story

We are the children of Guderian  
And into glory ride  
The fire borne Hetzers arrive


	3. Keep Pushing

Scouts will run ahead  
Set up all we get  
We go where we're led  
Do what our commander said

Six Carro Veloce  
Take to grounds around  
Till we spot the enemy  
And in one quick move surround

Taking it back  
Protect the Armato  
It's our revenge  
Fighting for Anzio

Keep  
Keep pushing  
Whatever shell you're in  
Just another mile left to win

Keep  
Keep pushing  
Failure is a sin  
You're made of steel, not tin

Setting up the decoy  
Cardboard stands and wood  
Made to look like eleven tanks  
But our number's understood

Riding over trenches  
Surround the enemy  
Leaping into battle  
We're too fast to see

Taking it back  
The enemy bites  
Push back on its tracks  
And return to the fight

Keep  
Keep pushing  
Whatever shell you're in  
Just another mile left to win

Keep  
Keep pushing  
Failure is a sin  
You're made of steel, not tin

Swarm  
Attack  
Return  
Fight back

More  
Attack  
Again  
Come back

Swarm  
Attack  
Return  
Fight back

More  
Attack  
Again  
Never turn back and

Keep  
Keep pushing  
Whatever shell you're in  
Just another mile left to win

Keep  
Keep pushing  
Failure is a sin  
You're made of steel, not tin

Keep  
Keep pushing  
Whatever shell you're in  
Just another mile left to win

Keep  
Keep pushing  
Failure is a sin  
You're made of steel, not tin


	4. Colours

Proudly displayed  
Our banners wave  
The colours raised  
All in the name of

We are the heroes of war

Red stands for the blood that has been shed  
In memory and honour of the dead  
Rivers of crimson flowing free for all  
We salute and hail to those who fall

We send you all our respect  
And so we pay our debt

 _"Apologize to the Finnish!"_

Proudly displayed  
Our banners wave  
The colours raised  
All in the name of

What we've fought for  
We are the heroes of war

Gold stands for royalty and grace  
Regal legends that brought us to this place  
Glory to be discovered on our way  
And power to leave them in our wake

I know we may fall  
One day it may be our fate  
In fire we shall die

 _"Now's not the time for a parting haiku!"_

Proudly displayed  
Our banners wave  
The colours raised  
All in the name of

What we've fought for  
We are the heroes of war

Before I knew what was right  
I set my weapons free  
I didn't choose the StuG life  
The StuG life chose me

Proudly displayed  
Our banners wave  
The colours raised  
All in the name of

Proudly displayed  
Our banners wave  
The colours raised  
All in the name of

Those who came before  
We are the heroes of war


	5. Rosehip

When the morning come, the skies are brown  
The sound of guns on morning town  
The hills a-come a laughin' sound  
As the heavy treads roll up yon  
There's a lass so free, her smile you see  
Her daily work no bother me  
She's shredding metal, count to three  
Tearing ground and sipping tea  
So daintily she came to see  
The piles of rubble where men have fallen underground

Oh, and what the, hail the metal sailor  
Rolling on the great crusade  
Lightning fast, the iron whaler  
And Rosehip is off to war  
Oh, one day I know she'll come to me  
From over hill and through the trees  
From making all the foe-man bleed  
Just as red as her hair and uniform

And the day will come when ground will tear  
And dirt will fly, I'll see her there  
She'll catch me eye, and God, I swear  
I never shall sin again  
The gleaming chrome and turret dome  
The tracks that trample cry she's home  
I'll never more be left alone  
I'll taste it in the air  
Her golden stare, her rosy hair  
My dearest friend, your lovely, pure and fair

Oh, and what the, hail the metal sailor  
Returning on her great Crusader  
Lightning fast, the iron whaler  
And Rosehip is home from war  
Oh, one day I know she'll have to leave  
Go over yon and through the trees  
And bring the whole world metal peace  
Just so we could drink beer here and perform

She's a soldier girl in uniform  
From overseas, she's duty sworn  
To ride her tank from shore to shore  
Until this bloody war shall end  
Then she'll come once more, the engines roar  
They'll tell the story of the lass that I adore  
Spin lore of glory, battle and war  
So rest my Rosie and take off your uniform  
We'll see that day, we'll all be saved  
We'll dance and pray, so cheers, drink up your whiskey and behave

Oh, and what the, hail the metal sailor  
Returning on her great Crusader  
Lightning fast, the iron whaler  
And Rosehip is home from war  
Oh, the Brits and Scots and Irish sing  
God saved our land and saved our Queen  
And all the good Crusaders bring  
They brought my Rosehip home from war

Oh, and what the hell, a metal sailor  
Europe's on her worst behavior  
We prayed for our Lord God to save her  
And Rosehip went off to war  
Oh, the cannon flares have smear her makeup  
And bombardiers, they couldn't wake her  
Devils and angels couldn't take her  
My Rosehip will fight no more


	6. Gone So Quickly

The chance of a lifetime  
The cheers of our friends  
Showered with admiration  
Why did this have to end

The hardships we went through  
The battles we all fought  
When it came down to you  
All our efforts were for naught

All good things can't last  
And it's all over so fast

It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
Why can't I have something nice  
It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
I may never see the light  
I've never won the night

To be hailed as a hero  
It's all I've ever dreamed  
I strive to be like you  
That's harder than it seems

You don't even know me  
Don't judge who I am  
And you keep pretending  
That you even give a damn

All good things can't last  
I'm not a part of the main cast

It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
I don't see my destiny  
It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
Why can't I claim victory  
Winning is not for me

There's nothing left in me

I feel it's driving me mad  
I don't know where to begin  
Something I never had  
Just once I'd like to win

It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
Why can't I have something nice  
It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
I may never see the light

It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
I don't see my destiny  
It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
Why can't I claim victory

It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
Who is left to hold their ground  
It's gone so quickly  
Gone so quickly  
You should have just let me drown  
You only let me down


	7. By Her Hand

**This song is more about the real people that the character Kay is named after than the character herself.**

* * *

Hussars on the beach!

Sent in to war in an armored brigade.  
To climb on the beach that they call D-Day.  
She's a Royal Hussar, and Carole's her name.  
Crewed by five brave men who went to war to stay.

She crawled out on the sand on the beach they called Sword.  
Making her way to the war.

And by her hand.  
A fire emerge.  
Sweep cross the land.  
Bulldoze and burn.

She's a Royal Hussar!

There's an Airborne Division in Breville-les-Monts.  
Where the Nazis are attacking our Sword Beach from.  
She must protect the beachhead, supporting the 6th.  
Drive them out of the town, and on to Nijmegen Bridge.

A battlefield so fierce they called it Little Omaha.  
As she makes her way through the war.

And by her hand.  
A fire emerge.  
Sweep cross the land.  
Bulldoze and burn.

She's a Royal Hussar!

And like all good soldiers she fell.  
In Goch, to an 88 shell.  
Carole, your legacy lives.  
Forever.

She's a Royal Hussar.  
In fire submerged.  
Waging a war.  
She'll never return.

She's a Royal Hussar.  
Far away from home.  
She was lost in the war.  
Your memory shall be known.


	8. Kanonenmaschinen

From the smoke, a mighty sound.  
Past the hills, a rolling cloud.  
Death is coming in destructive forms.

Swarming through the country towns.  
Crushing paths into the ground.  
Riding high on heavy steelbound storms.

Feuer!  
Feuer!  
Feuer frei!

Kanonenmaschinen!  
Of iron and fire.  
Strike from the darkness.  
For their mission dire.

Heavy armor reflecting light.  
From the Black Forest ride.  
Chariots imbued with thunder and flame.

Disregard the Maginot.  
Desolation for the foe.  
To ensure that no one forgets their name.

Feuer!  
Feuer!  
Feuer frei!

Kanonenmaschinen!  
Of iron and fire.  
Strike from the darkness.  
For their mission dire.

Kanonen, feuer!

Kanonenmaschinen!  
Kanonenmaschinen!  
Kanonenmaschinen!  
Kanonenmaschinen!

Kanonenmaschinen!  
Of iron and fire.  
Strike from the darkness.  
For their mission dire.

Kanonenmaschinen!  
Kanonenmaschinen!  
Kanonenmaschinen!  
Kanonenmaschinen!


	9. So Thin

How can you be so bold?  
Cruising through hell is so cold.

There's a sharp recoil in the breath of morning.  
Seven AM and the fog is forming.  
Tyrants hiding in the frozen ground.

With a buried shout in the haze of storming.  
One less scout and without a warning.  
Meteoric strikes without a sound.

I was chosen to hide in the corner.  
A martyr without any meat on my bones.  
Sent to defend our borders.  
I knew from the start there was no going home.

Hail to the might the Reich calls upon.  
In the heat of war, now the time has come.  
Hail to the Tiger, he's the chosen one.  
And hail to the might of the Leopon.  
Cling to the gears of the war machine.  
We'll hold on tight, track the foe we've seen.  
Call for the power of artillery.  
We all die in the East.

When we're so thin!

Feel the bite on my nervous system.  
Nature's cruel to her own religion.  
I can't drive with my frozen hands.

Light a fire until the snipers find us.  
Rush for cover, are they ahead or behind us?  
Who can tell when they've scorched the land?

Only now I dream of my mother.  
I haven't seen her in years.  
We only have each other.  
And a million frozen tears.

Hail to the might the Reich calls upon.  
In the heat of war, now the time has come.  
Hail to the Tiger, he's the chosen one.  
And hail to the might of the Leopon.  
Cling to the gears of the war machine.  
We'll hold on tight, track the foe we've seen.  
Call for the power of artillery.  
We all die in the East.

When we're so thin!

There's only one way this can end.  
We will vanish forever.

Hail to the might the Reich calls upon.  
In the heat of war, now the time has come.  
Hail to the Tiger, he's the chosen one.  
And hail to the might of the Leopon.  
Cling to the gears of the war machine.  
The Wehrmacht and the Kriegsmarine.  
The Luftwaffe and artillery.  
Bombarding our enemy.

Hail to the might the Reich calls upon.  
In the heat of war, now the time has come.  
Hail to the Tiger, he's the chosen one.  
And hail to the might of the Leopon.  
Cast off the dead and expended shells.  
We roll out through the Eastern hell.  
If we hold them here, there's a tale to tell.  
About heroes who fell.

But we're so thin.  
There's ice in my bones.  
So thin.  
I'm not going home.


End file.
